Music Soothes The Savage Beast
by BroadBeginnings
Summary: Quiet, 17 year old Taylor Carter dedicated her whole life to her dog and her music. Well, the life she can remember. The rest of it comes in blurs, ones she's not so sure she can handle. Her father's been missing for a month, her life at school is drastically changing thanks to Scott McCall and his gang, and her best friend, Danny, only wants her to be happy. (OC/?)
1. The Princess and The Dog

_Broad beginnings build beautiful people._

Music soothes the savage beast

Chapter 1: The Princess and The Dog

* * *

><p>Danny's eyes scanned the room, clearing not paying attention to the notes his teacher was writing on the board. He had an odd feeling in his stomach, as though he was worried. Although, he didn't know what he would be worried about. The bell rang, signalling his freedom. He immediately packed his things up and darted out of the room. After practice for band was cancelled, but he needed to grab his trumpet from the room so he could practice over the weekend. The sound of a piano grew louder as he came closer and opened the door. The first thing in view was a familiar face with a concentrated expression.<p>

A smile grew across Danny's cheeks as he walked forward and sat beside his friend. Her eyes opened and looked to him, beginning to play more softly.

"I thought you went home already," Danny muttered through a grin, "Didn't you have a free period?"

"Band may be cancelled, but I still need to practice." His smile dropped, eyes burrowing a hole in her skull as she turned back the the sheet of music. She never did stop practicing, not that he saw anyways. Sometimes, he wondered if her music sheets were more of a friend in her mind than he was.

"Taylor," he put his hands onto hers, pulling them from the ivory keys, "You've got it already and you know it." She shrugged lightly and bit her lip. "Besides, you've got to take Vincent to the vet in an hour... Let me take you home. " He gave her a smile and got up from the bench, motioning for her to follow. She let out a soft laugh and stood up as she grabbed her book bag and music.

. × .

"Mom, I'm home," Taylor called out and walked into the living room to find her mother asleep on the couch, Vincent balled up at her feet. He shot up at the sound of her voice, hopping off the couch to greet her. Her mother stirred awake from the movement while Taylor chuckled, lightly petting his head.

"That dog is going to be the end of me," Taylor's mother huffed and began to stretch. "He's been whining all day." She sat up and stared very seriously at her daughter, who was knelt down and quiet, hands rhythmically stroking her friends head. He was as tall as she was when she sat like that. "Honey, he's ten years old... I'm not sure-"

"I know," Taylor spoke softly, looking up only for a moment before wrapping her dog in her arms and petting his side. He instantly stopped moving around and lowered his head. Her face pressed against his nuzzle and her eyes shut to take in the moment. She always had a way of calming him down, causing him to go from hyper to tired in moments. With one last squeeze, she stood up to latch his leash onto his collar. "I better get going. I'll see you later, okay mom?" Her mom nodded and watched Taylor walk out of the house before letting out a soft sigh.

Vincent happily trotted down the sidewalk, Taylor walking along side. "Don't worry Vinny, you're always going to be my best friend." He seemed to look at her for a moment before continuing onward.

. × .

Taylor looked at Vincent one last time before pushing open the vet's door. The office was completely empty, but she heard voices somewhere in the backroom where Dr. Deaton always took Vincent. Scanning the room, Taylor slid her fingers onto the counter as her lips pressed together. A few more words were said in the back, though they were unclear to Taylor, before Dr. Deaton paced out of the backroom. "Taylor, good to see you." She nodded, biting at the inside of her lip.

"We're a little early, I hope that's okay," she muttered the last part as she peered down at her dog again.

"You look more nervous than he does," Deaton commented with a smile, hoping she's loosen up a little. "I'll just have my assistant take him to the back and we'll check him out." She forced a smile and nodded. Dr. Deaton turned and called out, "Scott?"

It wasn't unusual to see Scott here, Taylor's seen him here plenty, although he had never handled her dog. She knew him from school and sometimes saw him play lacrosse with Danny. Sometimes Danny would mention him, usually about his strange behavior and extreme mood swings. Other than that, she knew practically nothing about him. As he walked out from the back, she noticed the way his face was twisted. He was worried about something, obviously. She was, too, though she had a feeling he wasn't concerned about her dog's old age. He gave her a small smile as Taylor handed him the leash. She took a step back, "I trust you, doctor, so I'm going to stop by the store for a minute. I'll be back soon." She licked her lips and nodded at Scott, "Please... Take care of him, okay?"

Scott watched Taylor as she nervously stepped back. He gave her a reassuring nod. Scott's never seen her this worried about anything, usually she was the one who was calm. But watching her hide her dark green eyes under her bangs, cut straight over her eyebrows (The haircut she's had since she moved here, though her hair was grown out to her lower back by now). She was always consistent, always quiet, except for now. He shook his head and moved Vincent to the back for examinations.

. × .

Taylor stepped into the grocery store, hurrying around to find ingredients for the stew she wanted to prepare when she got home. Her brothers demanded beef and vegetable stew for tonight and she already had some steak made to cut up. While getting the fresh vegetables from the cooler, an arm shot out in front of her and grabbed the carrots that were level her face. She froze, peeking to her side to see a familiar face. Isaac Lahey. He was known for his attitude, though there was a rumor going around that he was a bit of a sociopath.

As Isaac looked down at her, his big, bored eyes stared her down and his eye brows flicked while he shifted his jaw around. Taylor stared back for what seemed like a lifetime, calm expression pushing his attitude right back. After a second, a voice called out to him, though he held the gaze for a moment before taking the first step away from her. Her eyes continued to follow him as he went back the the older woman. She looked like Scott, with long, thick hair and an annoyed expression, and she seemed to have a certain amount of control on him. When they left the isle, Taylor let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and shook her head. If he's not a sociopath, he's definitely something.

. × .

The bags of groceries began weighing down her arms as she paced back to the vet, worry consuming her again. She used her hip to push open the door and hurried to put the groceries down on the closest chair. She approached the counter again, trying her best to control her breathing as she attempted to call out, "Dr. Deaton?" Her hands shook for a moment, she squeezed them to calm it. Dr. Deaton emerged from the back with a grin, Vincent walking beside him. He opened the gate to pass her the leash.

"Vincent's going to be just fine," He gave Vincent one last stroke before closing the gate and speaking to her over the counter, "I think he's a got a few more years on him. Now, he did have a few ticks. You're going to have to give him this," he handed her a bottle of large pills, "right after every meal he has. He should also get this medicine just to keep any more ticks off. It's just a dropper, you put it between his shoulder blades once every morning." He handed a palm-sized applicator to Taylor and gave her a soft smile as she grinned at Vincent.

"Thank you so much," she chimed, bending down to hold Vincent again.

"He's also one of the most beautiful border collies I've seen in a while," Deaton noted, just as a conversation piece. He's known Taylor since she moved her. She was seven years old, with a new puppy in her arms as her mother and step-father lead her into the office. Same hairstyle as she's always had, same soft-spoken personality as well.

"That's because he's full of wonder," she muttered, hands on either sides of Vinny's head, fingers stroking behind his ears. She looked up to Deaton and smiled, "I should go, I have to make dinner. Thank you!" She grabbed her dog's leash and picked up her load of groceries, bright smile across her face.

On the way home, Vinny made a point to sniff everything he didn't recognize and Taylor would just stop and wait patiently. He loved to know new things and new people. It's what she loved most about him. Once home, she opened the gate to let him roam about the yard while she made dinner. As she walked inside, she called out to her brothers, "Nathan! Julian!" They came running downstairs, excited and pushing each other around in a race. Nathan towered over his nine year old brother, though he was only twelve. He was almost taller than Taylor, though she was pretty short to begin with.

"Who wants to help make dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN This story begins at the very end of season 3A and will progress though aligned with season 3B in time. The first few chapters will be somewhere between 3 A and 3 B. Also, the canon ships may be altered to fit the story. May. It depends on how 3 B ends up. Thats why the story will be a few episodes behind to make time for plotting.**

****I did use this as an opener because I thought it was important for everyone to know Taylor before she begins to hang out with the show's 'clique'. :) **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you thought and what you'd like to see happen! Criticism welcome! Thank you!**

**Updates will occur weekly, though if there are enough reviews it may be released sooner. :)**


	2. Something in the Eyes

_Broad beginnings build beautiful people._

_**Music Soothes the Savage Beast**_

Chapter 2: Something in the Eyes

* * *

><p>Scott slammed a stack of books down, causing Allison and the rest of the group to jump in their seat. "One more assignment and it's gonna take a lot more than my powers to carry these books." Stiles whistled from the other side of him, leaning back in his chair.<p>

"Come back to the dark side, Scott," Stile jokes, picking up his practically empty book back to toss against his chest, "We don't have to carry anything."

"That's too bad," Isaac jumped into the conversation, adjusting as he smirked across the table, "Maybe you'd be a better lacrosse player if you actually lifted something once in a while." Stiles shot a look to him, throwing a grape at him.

"Maybe you should put your books in your locker instead of carrying them around all day," Lydia remarked, "Just pick them up before lacrosse." Scott squinted, momentarily wondering why he didn't think of that. He's been distracted lately, the darkness filling up all of his thoughts and time. He looked down, all sounds drowning out as he wondered if Allison and Stiles always paid attention, or if the darkness made it hard to concentrate for them as well.

Stiles nudged his arm, pulling him back in. They exchanged a look, one that read that it was just the darkness but they were going to be okay. It was sympathetic, one that only the three of them could ever exchange as the others would never be as exposed or overwhelmed as them. Scott looked away, eyes catching someone walking past the table. Taylor Carter. He immediately began walking in her direction, following her to the snack line. Isaac's eyes tracked him, just to be sure where he was going. He made a point to silently watch him as a sort of favor to his mother for letting him stay. And because he was concerned, himself.

Scott reached out, tapping on Taylor's shoulder. She turned around, a shocked expression on her face. The only person she really talked to in school was Danny, and he had just left. Seeing Scott talk to her in school was more than rare, it had never happened before. Except the one time he needed to borrow a pencil because all he had was a pen.

He gave her a small wave, "Hey, what's up?" Taylor looked around, and then back at him, a shy smile growing on her face. He smiled back, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Uh," She looked down, smile growing. Interacting was not her strong suite. Soon, her face was red and her ears began to follow. "Nothing, I guess. Just... Getting my lunch."

"Oh, cool. Me too, me too. Did you put that medicine on Vincent, and give him his pills?" He searched for conversation, watching as she only grew uncomfortable. She gave a small nod, shifting positions.

"Yeah, he wasn't very excited about it but he took it pretty well." He smiled, nodding a few times. From the table, Isaac stared at the two talking. He recognized her from last week, but he had no idea she went here. He tilted his head back, wonder growing in his head. In the background, Allison was ranting about her finals work and Lydia was occasionally speaking. Stiles was trying to say something to Isaac.

"Who's that?" Isaac asked, attitude in his voice as he interrupted all the conversations that were going on. Stiles and Allison turned around, Lydia peered over them. All began to watch as the two conversed. Scott seemed a little embarrassed, probably about having to start putting himself out there again. The girl, however, looked so uncomfortable that she might as well be in a cat woman suite.

"That's Taylor Carter," Stiles replied, still watching the two talk. After a moment, he turned around to face Isaac. "She's gone here for nine years." Isaac nodded his head, a slightly impressed look on his face. He knew the last comment was directed towards his blatant disregard for anyone outside of their group of friends.

"I harassed her last Friday."

Stiles stared at him in amazement. "It's official. You are the worst person I've ever met."

"She just stared me down until I left. I was a little uncomfortable myself to be honest."

Allison stared at him, eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

Isaac let out a single airy laugh, still watching her, wondering if she'd do it again. "She jumped when I grabbed something in front of her. So, I had a little fun with it. I didn't think she'd stare back." Stiles laughed sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Danny would kill you if you messed with her," Stiles looked over at Danny's table, and then noticed Danny looking back. Immediately, he started tapping on Isaac arm. "Okay, you have to stop staring at her, like now." He looked back at Danny, who began looking for what Isaac was staring at. "I will shove wolfsbane right up your ass, I swear."

"You're threatening a monster, but you're afraid of a gay lacrosse player." Isaac smirked. Across the campus, Taylor caught his gaze, feeling herself stop breathing again. Scott kept talking, at first not noticing. She stared back, pressing her lips together in hopes to seem unafraid. On the inside she was a bundle of nerves, she knew something was off about Isaac and she wasn't so sure it was because he was an assumed sociopath. Scott checked his phone as they stared. Her head lifted, emotionless expression pushing on his amused one. She caught a breathe, holding onto it again.

"Well would you look at that." Isaac smirked, the others turning to look again. Stiles immediately looked to Danny, who was standing to get out of his chair. He took a deep breathe, worry growing in his face.

Danny was more than protective towards Taylor, he was like a second dad. Stiles remembered distinctly being threatened by Danny for even mentioning her in the wrong way while they changed after lacrosse. It's been that way since she moved to Beacon Hills. Seeing her speak with Scott was promising, but the stares from his strange, rag-tag group was more than concerning. Afraid she'd be pulled into the wrong situation, he paced to Taylor and Scott, seeing her staring right back at Isaac. He stood between the two, arm slinging around her neck.

"Hey, Ethan wants to show you something," Danny smiled at Taylor as she snapped out of her gaze, regularly breathing once more. Scott shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning back to give his group a questioning look, although the way they all looked down at their plates and tried to act casual told him he didn't even have to ask. He looked back at Taylor, who had suddenly turned into a completely open person. She was grinning up at Danny.

"Can't it wait? I'm hungry." She pointed up the line. Danny shook his head.

"I'll get it for you. Same as always, right?" She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She immediately jogged off towards Ethan, who was waving openly towards her. He knew the drill by now, pulling out his phone to find the latest band he had listened to. She sat beside him, shyly tucking her hair behind her ears.

Danny tilted his head back, staring suspiciously at Scott. His shoulders rolled forward, arms crossed against his chest.

"What's up, Scott?"

Scott shook his head, awkwardly exhaling as his hands moved to his back pockets. "Not... Not much."

"You're a nice guy, Scott," Danny paused, "We're friends. If there's something you want with Tay, you can tell me, can't you?"

"We were just talking," he put his hands up, "I swear."

"You've got nothing to do with Isaac?"

"Isaac?" Scott snapped his head to Isaac, who immediately looked away, eyes moving around in hopes to find something to look at besides Scott's glare. Scott sighed, scratching behind his neck, "I had no idea what was happening. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but control him... Or whatever the hell you do." Scott was sure he meant the time Isaac attacked Ethan at the rest stop. Ever since then, coach would always tell Scott everything Isaac did wrong, as a joke of course. Danny stepped forward in line, laying money on the counter as he got the same snacks Taylor got every single day. As he began to walk off, Scott called out to him.

"Hey, why is she so important to you?" Danny gave a small smile, air blowing through his nose amusement. Shaking his head, he turned back around.

"Look at her. Her eyes tell a story."

. × .

Taylor pulled her feet under her, staring at the book in her lap with disinterest. This was her third attempt at studying for her physics class. The first was interrupted by an all out grooming session, in which she put her hair in ten different styles before deciding on a messy bun. The second was stopped by a sudden urge to eat, or do anything but physics honestly. She had all weekend to do it, which motivated her even less. She shifted positions a few times, face crinkling as she rolled in her bed. It was always a struggle to focus on anything science related. All she wanted to do was read a book and play some music and sing a little, maybe some dancing. Giving into one of her more primal urges, she reached for her stereo remote and turned on the Paramore CD already in the tray. Smile growing, her body moved around and she completely ignored the book shifting in her lap. Caught up in the moment, she fell back, flipping right off the bed. Her book followed, landing beside her. From her bed, her phone began to buzz, causing her to shoot up to look at it.

Reaching out, she answered the phone, "Hello?" She shifted and crawled back up on the bed, using the remote to turn the music back off.

_"Can I come over?"_ It was Danny. It wasn't the first late night request she had gotten from him. Her mom was okay with it because of how long they've known each other, and her mom was one of the first people he came out to. Right after Taylor, of course.

"Yeah, sure." As soon as she said it, her mother called her name from the staircase.

"Taylor, Danny's here!" She smiled and shook her head.

"Send him up." She heard him trudge up the steps and into her room, a large grin spread across his cheeks.

"Guess who just went on the best date of his life?" She rolled her eyes, making room on the bed for him to lie down.

Head on his shoulder, she replied, "Tell me all about it."

As he dove into the details of his evening with Ethan, she listened quietly, occasionally nodding to show she was still awake. Her eyes began to close, but then would open after a moment. As the talking died out, her eyes stayed shut longer. Out of the long silence, Danny began to speak again.

"Hey, Tay?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Do you like to talk to Scott?"

She paused, thinking about it. "I don't dislike it."

"Does Isaac scare you?"

Again, she took a moment. Her thought raced back to last week, when he stared her down at the supermarket and again today during lunch. She thought about how she held her ground, although she wasn't so sure she wasn't scared. She wondered if all he would ever do is stare. Would he take it further? Did he dislike her? She was almost sure he didn't even know who she was.

Finally, she answered, "I don't think he'll hurt me."

"That wasn't the question."

"No, I'm not scared of him."

Danny looked down at her, already knowing all of this. He shifted his head against hers and looked back up at the ceiling. "Are you comfortable around Scott?"

Taylor shook her head against his arm but then reconsidered. "Well, I'm more comfortable than I am usually. But not this comfortable." Danny laughed, head moving to the side again.

"I hope not. I don't think Scott is gay... So, this would be wildly inappropriate."

"Wow, okay dad." Taylor lightly chuckled, closing her eyes. An image of Isaac flew through her mind, his blue eyes staring intensely down at her as he displayed hostility in all his body movements. She pressed her lips together, like she did she they stared each other down earlier that day. Something was off about Isaac Lahey. There was something in his eyes that spoke stories more than his lips ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I really wanted to get this out sooner! Finals are starting next week, so I'm working my little butt off to have a few chapters done and ready to post when I need them. Been working on this all day! <strong>

**Tell me what you think! I really appreciate the feedback! I'm glad that this story is getting its fair share of views, it's really exciting to share my writing with you guys. Please, tell me who you wanna see Taylor with! It doesn't have to be a character currently in the story, either! As long as it follows who's still canonly in Beacon Hills, I'm willing to consider. Plus, I'm really interested in what you guys think! **

**Thank you so much! **


	3. The Midget and the Giant

_Broad beginnings build beautiful people._

**_Music Soothes the Savage Beast_**

Chapter 3: The Midget and the Giant

* * *

><p>A light beamed into through the window, hitting against Danny's face as he squinted and blinked himself awake. His phone was going off in his right hand, buzzing incessantly as though somebody was continuously calling him. In the other hand was Taylor's shoulder, which he was using to curl her against his side. She laid against him, sound asleep in her own dream that was probably filled with beautiful music and a couple of puppies around her feet. As he wondered what the dream entailed, his phone kept buzzing in his hand. He rolled his eyes, looking to the screen. <em>Scott McCall<em>. He looked back to Taylor, still blissfully snoring in her dream land. He pressed on his phone, answering Scott's call and lightly pressing it to his ear.

As quietly as possible, he whispered, "Scott?"

_"Hey, Danny. Do you happen to know where Ethan is?"_

"Probably home, sleeping, like I just way." He almost rose his voice sarcastically, but then stopped himself as he felt her lightly stir. "Look, Taylor's still sleeping. Can't you call later?"

_"You're with Taylor?"_

"That would be why I'm whispering," he sighed, putting his head on Taylor's fluffy pillow. Her whole room was crowded with teenage items: Fluffy pillows, a stereo, a laptop, bright colors, and a fluffy rug to match. One wall was bombarded with books, bookcases lined one against another to create a mini library for her. It was even organized by genre and author. Against her desk was a guitar and next to her computer was a recording system and microphone.

_"Good, the-" _Somebody on the other line, who wasn't Scott, groaned and said something that Danny couldn't make out, and then the line was cut. Danny took a deep breathe and put his phone down besides him and drifted back to sleep, despite the light pouring on his face.

.

Scott glared over at Stiles, who was holding his phone behind him. "Stiles, what the hell?"

"Have you forgotten a slightly important detail? If you look around, Isaac is no where to be found!"

Scott paused and then shoved his hands into hair. "You're right, I'm sorry." He ruffled his locks and moved his hands to the back of his neck. Stiles huffed, dropping Scott's phone on his bed.

"We should go check with Ethan," Stiles admitted, turning to Scott. He shook his head in response.

"I don't think he'd just leave to kick Ethan's ass, especially since he's just a beta."

Stiles scoffed, sitting in Scott's computer chair. "That didn't stop his stupid little werewolf ass from making a scene at the rest stop. Plus, Aiden and Ethan are omegas now."

Scott sat on the bed, "He was surrounded by people, there was nothing Ethan could do. He knew that." Stiles' head shot up, staring suspiciously at Scott.

"This isn't just reason talking," Stiles interrogated, "is it?" Scott shook his head, looking very seriously up at Stiles.

"Stiles, what happened at lunch yesterday?"

.

Taylor awoke right around eight. Danny was fast asleep as she crawled out of bed to get ready for her morning walk. Every moment of her weekend days were planned out and routine. Wake up, go for a walk, take a shower, piano practice, lunch, vocal lessons, Vincent needs to go for a walk, guitar practice, the boys need dinner made, one more walk, sleep. She did it every weekend, mostly. It wasn't OCD, just her own way to keep up with everything on her plate. It's always worked for her.

Sliding on her yoga pants and t-shirt, she peeked over at Danny as he woke from his slumber. She watched as he rubbed his eyes lightly. "Going for a walk?" She nodded lightly, bending down to tie her shoes. "Be careful."

.

Off in the woods, Isaac pressed his back against a large rock, picking up smaller ones as his eyes gazed over the lake. The sun had risen, yet he didn't move from his spot to rejoin Scott. Ms. McCall was probably worried, Scott probably thought he was causing trouble. Usually, that was enough to draw him back to the house, but all night and morning he found himself content with only his thoughts. Standing up, he shifted the rocks in his palm around with his thumb before plucking one to toss across the water. As it skipped, the waves rippled around gently. He thought of an emotionless expression. He skipped another, rock flipping high and then low. He thought of the calm blink of an eye. His pulse jumped. Another rock; He thought of a hard pressed line that shifted in discomfort. Another. Another. Another. His claws bore through his nails, his chest rising and falling so high and low, quick and soft. Suddenly he wasn't calm, he was overwhelmed. He was angry. Suddenly, he wasn't okay with being alone.

Feeling himself begin to turn, he wheezed and strained his neck up. His heart rate went crazy, legs tensing beneath him. He searched for anything to bring him back, but only found himself beginning to sweat. He pushed his hands against his temples, pebbles still in his palm began digging into his skull. More smells filled his nostrils and the sound of woodland creatures dashing across the land entered his ears. And then the sound of a quiet hum. It got closer, louder, slowly but surely. The closer it got, the calmer he felt, pulling himself back to reality. His legs collapsed under him, still listening to the sweet sound collectively filling his eardrums.

He stood up, slowly approaching the sound of the hum. It began to grow distant again, drifting off into the distance before all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. He waited for a second, and then lifted a hand to his forehead to wipe off the sweat and wipe it on his jeans before he reached into his pocket to text Scott.

_'Hey, sorry. I went out to get some air last night, fell asleep by the lake.' _He shoved his phone in his pocket and trudged home.

Walking inside, Scott's mom shot out of the kitchen, ready to reprimand. She stared hard against him before giving a tired sigh and turning back to finish making breakfast. Isaac kicked his shoes off, exhaustion over coming him, and headed up the steps where he could hear Scott and Stiles talking. He pushed the door open and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Stiles stared at him, arms folding over his chest, and then turned his attention back to Scott.

"Well, at least he's not covered in blood."

.

Aiden kicked a rock on the side of the road, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Lydia called twice, though he really didn't feel like talking. Shoulders slouched forward, he looked at the sky as it began to cloud over. A single rain drop fell on his face, causing it to scrunch up. He rubbed his cheek against his shoulder to get the water off. The rain began to drop in threes, and then all at once as if to give no warning of a storm before it hit. He groaned, taking a step back before turning to walk home. Without warning, a figure, who seemed to be running blindly, hit off his chest and fell to the ground.

"I-" The quiet voice was barely heard over the rain. Before continuing, their eyes met. "Aiden?"

He scoffed, looking down at Taylor as she got to her feet. The scoff reinforced which twin it was. She stared up at him, barely able to crane her neck up far enough to stare. She had this problem a lot, being only 5 feet tall. His face twisted, knowing his brother would probably be angry if he simply left her there. Not to mention, she looked a little pathetic soaking wet. "Need a ride?" She looked alarmed. A ride? On his... motorcycle? Before she could answer, he reached out and snatched her wrist and then began jogging to his bike. He handed her his helmet and mounted the front. "Come on, it's a long walk home." She looked around nervously before lifting the helmet onto her head. Her fingers played with the chinstrap, unsure of how to properly attach it. Embarrassed, she peeked at Aiden, who's eyebrow was raised in slight amusement at her discomfort. It was almost endearing. He reached over and adjusted the strap before clipping it in place. She gave a small smile as thanks, though her face grew bright pink even through her cold skin. The rain came down harder, and he nodded his head towards the back seat.

She nervously climbed on, wrapping her arms around his waist as her own handle. She felt the muscles under his shirt and nervously shut her eyes, hiding her face from the rain. He started the bike, a smirk spread across his face at her obvious timidness. Starting down the road, her hair that stuck out from the helmet flew behind her. A sound of alarm escaped her throat as she held on tighter. He laughed and turned the corner, speeding up for a reaction. "Where do you live?" He shouted, head turning to look at her.

"Watch the road!" She cried as he laughed at her face and turned back to the road. "I live a block past the vet's office," she tried to speak up, and he nodded, proving she was loud enough.

.

Pulling up to her home, he put down the kickstand and watched her stumble off the bike. He reached out, knuckles grazing her face as he took the helmet off her head. She gave a small thank you and wave before running inside to dodge the rain. He put the helmet on, shaking his head at the meek girl, and drove off.

Fumbling her way in the door, she called out, "Nathan?" Vincent ran in immediately, shaking his tail in excitement. Her younger brother shot down the steps, Danny close behind. She shook, freezing and soaked beyond compare. Nathan ran to get towels, Danny stood in front of her.

"Are you okay? The storm's outrageous, how'd you get home so fast?" The trail she walked in the morning was an hour walk, and she was only gone 30 minutes. He pushed her hair from her cheeks. Nathan ran in, wrapping a towel around Taylor.

"I ran into Aiden," she pulled the towel closer, dipping her head in thanks, "He gave me a ride home." Taylor slipped her shoes off and began for the steps. "I need a bath." She headed up stairs, Danny following behind her, and went to the bathroom to fill the tub as he sat on the toilet seat, ignoring her as she undressed and slipped into the warm tub. A smile reappeared on her face.

"So, Aiden drove you home." She nodded, mouth in the water. She was blowing air bubbles, enjoying the warmth touching her arms and toes. "That's... Odd." She shrugged, laying her head against the side of the tub. From the sink, her phone began to vibrate. She shot up, Danny reached out to check the ID. "It's Kevin." Her face dropped, politely taking the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Tay, everything good at home?"_

She pressed her lips into a tight line, "Yeah, of course. The storms dying out already."

_"That's good. Listen, I'm going to be home late. Make sure the boys get their homework done and go to bed on time."_

"Okay," she began running a finger through the water, shaping ripples like treble clefs and scores. It wasn't unusual for her step father to come home late.

_"I love you guys, be safe."_

"We will be."

_"Tell Danny I said hello."_

"Okay, bye bye." She hung up, tossing her phone on the towel that sat behind Danny. Danny watched her as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Has your dad called at all lately?" She lightly shook her head. "Well, your birthdays coming up. He's never missed that." She nodded, pulling her knees closer. Her father's job as a park ranger made it hard to call nightly, but he usually called at least once a week. At least he did until a month ago.

"He's probably just really busy," she reached for the soap, pouring a dollop in her hand, and then sat up on the side of the tub to scrub herself clean. Danny stared at her phone for a moment, and then back to his own cellphone in his hand.

"I'm sure he'll call."

.

Taylor sat in front of the piano after Danny left to get his homework done, music sheets laid out in front of her. Finally back in her comfort zone, she fingered the keys, rocking to the tune as she played along to the music. Eventually, she went off script, playing as she thought and felt. Nathan could hear her from upstairs. The music going from joyous to intense. His eyes drifted over to Julian, the nine year old playing with his action figures across the room from where he laid. The music rang around the house, filling every space and corner with the sounds she poured from her heart.

Julian began to drop the toys, looking up at Nathan and then getting onto his feet, picking up a small wolf plushie off his bed. He scurried down the steps and into the dining room. He stared at Taylor, with her eyes squeezed shut and her body hunched over the piano's light keys. His eyes dropped to his stuffed animal and then back to her. Slowly, he walked towards the piano and placed it on the keys at the end while he sat beside her. Her eyes shot open to look over at her brother. The first sight of the toy, and she lost her breathe. Julian reached over and wrapped his arms around her. Julian never understood why the toy calmed her so quickly, but he knew it worked. She pulled an arm around her young half brother and gave a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." He smiled and then grabbed her hand.

"Come play with me!" She laughed lightly and he began to rant and ramble about his Captain Levon figure needing his princess to save him from something. She stumbled up the steps with him and into his room, where his toys were set strategically around the floor. "You be the princess!"

"I'm always the princess," she play whined, but Julian puffed his cheeks out.

"That's because I'm always Captain Levon! I can't be both!"

"Well, why can't I be Captain Levon?" She crossed her arms in playful protest.

"Because I'm the big tough guy here! Dad said so!"

"The toughest person you'll ever meet is a princess," Taylor informed, leaning over with a smile, "They hold all the power. They can smile when they're angry or sad, and they can tolerate anything."

"Duh!" Julian exclaimed, "That's why you're the princess!" Her face dropped, turning a solid pink color as Nathan scoffed behind her.

"You think you'd know that by now, Tay." She turned to look at her brother, who hadn't moved from his position as he tapped at the buttons on his xbox controller. "You are the princess."

Nathan had always made her play the princess, and so did Julian. Neither of them tried to save her either. They'd usually tell her she needed a find a way to escape herself so they can both run away together.

She stared long and hard at Julian before she dipped her head and picked up the princess figure. "Okay, let's play."

.

Taylor stared into the mirror, wondering if she could really make it through the day. Fixing her shirt, she stepped out of the bathroom and left the house, fresh air all around her as she adjusted her back pack and started down the street. Head phones played music into her ears, drowning out the world as she walked to school. Lily Allen sang in her ears, she rocked her head to the beat as she passed houses and fences, and everything was slowed down again. Or, back to her pace at least. No people around her, no immediate worries. Yet, she checked her phone every block she walked, in case she missed a call or text from her father. She shook her head, trying to control her urges yet she continued to do it.

Walking the steps into the school, a chill rolled down her spine. She told her self to just keep walking, to not engage because the familiar feeling usually resulted in unnecessary interactions. She began to walk faster as the feeling followed her, making it to her locker as the bell rang, a five minute mark before first period. As her locker door swung open, a note sat on the top shelf that she could hardly see, let alone reach. She huffed, determined to reach it as she lifted her arms and balanced on her tiptoes. The very tips of her fingers reached out and snatched the folded index card before her feet dropped and her forehead hit off the second shelf of her locker. Hand on her head in pain, she silently cursed herself for being so clumsy all the time. She was always that much of a klutz, always getting the brunt of accidental pain. Once the immediate pain faded, she remembered the card and curiously unfolded it in her hand.

_'I just wanted to see you struggle. -Isaac' _Her eyes widened, and she turned around to see Isaac a short ways down the hall with an amused smile on his face.

Admittedly, before she looked at the note, he was a little concerned about her head. But, hey, it was quite a show. He couldn't remember the last time he saw a small person manage to stretch that far. It was impressive. She twisted her mouth and stared at him for a moment before turning around. As calmly as she could, she reached for the locker door and closed it. She turned back around and caught his gaze again. He was standing in front of his open locker, pushing his coat in as he locked on her gaze. He shut it, not taking his eyes off of her and turned to walk in another direction. Finally tearing from the gaze, he turned the corner.

She reached in her bag for the closest paper and pen and neatly scribbled a few words on it before folding it and then dropping it in the lowest slots of Isaac's locker as she walked down the hall.

Before lunch, she stopped by her locker to see if Isaac was there yet. A pleasant smile graced her face as she turned the corner to see him delicately fiddling with the lock. From this angle, he looked a lot like an angel she'd seen in books. She shook off the thought, eyebrows furrowed together. and watched as he opened the door and scanned over the area before seeing a folded paper at the bottom. He bent over to pick it up, coming back up much more gracefully than she went down.

Isaac stared at the note for a moment, wondering if it was what he thought it was. Opening the note, it read: _'I just wanted to see a giant touch his toes. -Taylor'_ in beautiful handwriting. He laughed and smirked, turning over his shoulder to see her laughing back. He tipped his head back, pushing his tongue around the inside of his bottom lip with a smile as he watched her turn and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting a lot of feedback saying I should have her with Scott. I'm not exactly sure yet what I'm going to do. I don't want to make it easy, nothing in life is "Yes, thats it" no theres almost always confusion when it comes to falling in love. We'll see how she plays out with all the characters before I make a decision :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading again! I'm really glad I'm getting some quality feedback so please tell me how you like it! I wanna know from every one of you what you think. Thanks so much guys!**

**ALSO**

**You can read about me working on my updates at : Broadbeginnings. tumblr tagged/MSSB (sorry, it wouldn't let it stay unless I separated it.)  
><strong>

**I don't post quality shit, but you can see how far along I am, what the hold up is (if you're waiting for a chapter) and my own personal jokes and musings for Taylor and the gang!**

**See you later!**


	4. Smart Enough To Feel Stupid

_Broad beginnings build beautiful people._

**_Music Soothes the Savage Beast_**

Chapter 4: Smart Enough To Feel Stupid

* * *

><p>"Danny, wait up!" Danny curiously turned around, watching Scott dash towards him in the crowded hallway. People pushed through the way as he tried to catch up. After a moment, he was beside Danny, slowing back down.<p>

"What's up?" Danny gave Scott a warm smile, slowing his walk to match Scott's. Scott rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish smile as he looked to Danny and then around.

"Do you think Taylor would give me her number?" Danny's smile seemed to fade ever so slightly, but he kept a friendly hospitality as he nodded.

"Yeah, probably." Scott grinned from ear to ear. "Listen, can I ask you a favor?"

Scott furrowed his brows, silently worrying a threat was in order.

"Could you get her out of the house? Introduce her to your girl friends and stuff? She really needs someone to talk to, someone who isn't over six feet tall or a guy." Scott stared at Danny for a minute, suddenly unsure that he heard what he thought he heard.

"Wait, what?"

"I don't think she's really had any girls to talk to, besides her mother. Maybe they could help her more than I could," Danny seemed a little bothered by the statement. Lately, he's felt he couldn't really meet all of her needs as a friend. Maybe she needed someone who could help her with her outfits or her makeup, or even just someone who knew what it was like to have to find hiding spots for tampons. He wasn't really sure what else girls would talk about, but surely there was more.

"Y-yeah! Yeah, of course!" Scott stuttered, and then looked over to see Stiles at his locker. "I've got to go, see you." He excitedly jogged over to Stiles. "Danny didn't get mad."

"Well, I think he's just happy it wasn't Isaac," Stile rolled his eyes, plucking a binder from the bottom of the locker. Slamming the door shut, he turned to Scott, "Let's face it, he'd prefer anyone over Isaac." Scott laughed lightly, though he quite frankly couldn't figure out what Isaac was doing with Taylor, or why they stare at each other as though they've been mortal enemies their whole life.

"What's with Isaac and Taylor, anyway?"

"Oh," Stiles rolled his eyes, "Isaac is a terrorist, and wants to torment the most quiet girl in school. And, she just takes it because she's Taylor and I've never even heard her speak before-"

"I have," Scott remarked, interjecting.

"Scott, not the point," Stiles seethes before continuing, Scott lifting his hands as an apology, "The point is she's never going to tell him to stop." Scott looked warily towards Stiles, and then to his feet.

"Should I talk to him?" He kicked a locker by hit feet and then peered back up at his friend.

"Unless you want her to feel uncomfortable every single time he's around, yeah." Scott fumbled his lips around in thought and then shot off in another direction. Stiles stared in disbelief, raising his hands in question. They dropped to his sides and he shook his head, heading off towards his next class.

It ate away at him, and all his thoughts. Would Isaac really deliberately hurt someone as harmless as Taylor? He began to pace faster and faster until he was nearly running into his economics class and towards Taylor. He stopped in front of her desk, mouth opening to say something just as the coach walked into the room. "McCall!"

Scott turned around to see the coach motioning him over. Taylor stared at Scott in question. He was talking to her more and more lately and she couldn't say she minded. The way he got just as nervous as her was refreshing, and the way he always seemed to notice when she bothered with the topic was a nice change of pace. Lately, more people have been speaking to her, or interacting with her. And, she couldn't say she completely minded it. It felt good to be recognized, and it was less uncomfortable to sit in class. Usually, she was afraid that if she rose her hand she would say something stupid. Taylor didn't have the best track record when it came to quality conversation or discussion. She would stammer and stutter through her words. But she did notice as she sat her silence that it's easier to read people when you let them do all the talking or when they just answer in class. The way that they raise their hand or the way they check their notes one last time before speaking, all of it spoke so much more truly about themselves than their mouths ever could. For example, the way that Scott interacted much less harsh towards her than his male friends told her that his mother was his favorite parent. The way that Stiles can hardly interact women told Taylor that he isn't around very many and his mother was probably no longer around. However, his interest in women reaffirmed that he didn't hate his mother.

Lost in her thoughts, her eyes stared off at nothing in particular. In the background, coach Finstock was yelling about something again, as usual. She peeked towards her hands, pulling herself from her thoughts. Just as she realized the coach was getting closer she heard his voice call out to her.

"Taylor!" Her head shot up to stare up at him. "I asked you a question. Or is that poster on the wall just taking the words out of your mouth?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, seeping into her anxiety. Her eyes peered past him to read the post.

_Never underestimate the power of human stupidity._  
><em>Robert A. Heinlein<em>

Looking back towards the coach, she shifted in her seat. Discomfort sat in as everyone turned to look at her. She could see Scott out of the corner of her eye, and she thought to herself that he surely thought she was stupid just like the coach did. Everything was slow, the coach's voice growing distant in her ears as she tried to breath. Her body was frozen in place. Her brain screamed at her to say something, anything. She felt cornered, chest tight and cheeks flushed. She felt sick, color fading from her tan, olive-colored skin. Her hands lifted onto her desk, using it to force herself up and away, breaking for the door. Her legs seemed to move without any sort of command to. The moved fast, making it to the girl's restroom in front of a toilet to hunch over. Her eyes were open wide and staring intensely at the toilet water.

She stood, silently panting. Her hands clutched either elbow, squeezing tight until her nails dug into her skin and crimson liquid began to drip. A splotch of blood hit the toilet seat, waking her from her daze. It only took moments to realize she had snapped, and once it set in, she stood up straight with a haunted expression and backed out of the open stall door. Her hands dropped to her sides, blood rolling down her forearm. Off to her left, she noticed a full length mirror and turned her entire head to gaze into it. Her green eyes were glossed over and red around the edges, and the bags beneath her eyes looked worse from the sickly color her skin had turned. Blood from her elbows had rubbed onto her cream colored shirt, fingers covered with the same red color. Her dark brown hair was disheveled and knotted around her shoulders, cascading down her chest to her belly button in a tangled fuss. Behind her, hasty clopping against the tile floor was heard, followed by a voice.

"Taylor?" She snapped her head around, eyes falling on the figure of Allison Argent, her hand softly cupping her mouth in shock. Though she was only a few feet from Taylor, her voice seemed miles away. Allison kept speaking, walking closer though her voice got further away. Her sight kept fading in and out, from black to Allison. Her breathing was so shallow that her lungs stung in her chest, begging for air. She backed into a sink, hitting her spine hard against the porcelain, though Taylor felt nothing, and she collapsed against the floor, head hitting the tile.

.

Taylors mind was awake before her body was. There was a distinct pain against her back and all throughout her head. Around her, there were voices. She recognized two as Scott and Allison. There were more, she could tell from Scott and Allison using phrases like "we all" and "all of you". The sound of two people leaving the room was heard, and then the door closing. Taylor felt her mouth part, fingers able to move against her. Her eyes fluttered open. The lights above her were bright and pierced hard into her growing head pain. Her face scrunched up, hands shot up over her eyes. A couple 'shh's were heard around her, silence growing around her, except for a steady beeping in her ears. Her elbows had sharp, pinching pains clustered around it.

Mustering any sort of strength she had to speak past the pain, she choked out, "where am I?" A clunky object was pressed against her finger, touching her forehead.

"You hit that floor pretty hard," an unfamiliar voice announced, "You're lucky you don't have a concussion. You've just got a bruise on your back." Taylor stirred, sitting up. Slowly, she opened her eyes, catching sight of the hospital gown around her body and the medical tape right above her elbows. "We had to stitch up those scratch marks. You cut yourself pretty deep." She looked up past the pain to see a strangely familiar face. The woman who was with Isaac that day in the supermarket. She looked around, Scott was in the corner and Allison was in a chair.

"How long have I been here?"

"Four days," Taylor's head snapped around to look at Stiles, who realized how alarmed she was. "I was kidding, it's been like an hour." Her look faltered, looking down to the floor.

"Well, can I leave?" She looked over to the nurse, who sympathetically put her hand on the edge of the bed.

"I'm afraid not. We've got someone who'd like to speak with you." A tall man stepped in the door at that moment, and he didn't look like a doctor. Well, he did, just not one that would take her headache away. She knew exactly what was happening. She looked into her lap, touching her fingers to her thumb. The doctor watched her for a moment, nodding towards the door, a signal for the rest of them to leave.

"Taylor Lynn Carter, 16. Seems you've got quite a history."

"It seems you can read a file." The doctor chuckled, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"How long have you known about your anxiety?" He was glued to the files in his hands, pen ready. She shook her head, looking in the other direction. She refused to speak into a paper. He looked up, noticing the reaction. Calmly, he closed the file in his hand and placed it in his lap. She could hear the rustling, so she looked back at him.

"I haven't had an attack in years." She answered simply, responding to the present tense of his question.

"That's right, you haven't. So, what's changed?"

"I don't know." The doctor looked at her, eyebrow raised at the short answers.

"Why so resistant towards therapy?"

"I don't need therapy, I haven't had attack in years." She repeated it slowly, as if reminding herself.

"You did today. From what I heard, it was because a teacher insinuated that you were stupid. I don't think that's why." He took a deep breathe, leaning back. "Is this about your father?"

"What about my father?"

"You took that divorce pretty badly as a kid," the man continued, resting his hands on the arms of the chair, "That's what started your anxiety to begin with."

"Are you saying I've got daddy issues?"

"I'm saying you're dependent on your father's contact with you. When's the last time he called?" She shook her head, turning away again. "That long, huh?" She looked to the floor, laying back down with her back to the man. "Taylor, it's okay to have anxiety. It doesn't make you crazy. Neither does talking to me." She pressed her lips together, remembering when she was a child; the way she was hit and kicked by the kids at her school when they found out she had to go to therapy all the time, the way she hid in the music room during recess and learned how to play guitar.

"Tomorrow's my birthday, he always calls on my birthday."

"What if he doesn't?"

She furrowed her brow, playing with a strand of hair. "He will."

He looked down, and then back at her, "Okay, I'm sure he will." He then stood up from his chair and exited the room. In the waiting room, her mother and step-father had just arrived. He walked towards them, handing the mother a business card. "If her father doesn't call tomorrow, you call me."

Taylor hurriedly reached for her clothes, which still had blood on them. She sat them down, slumping her back without thought. The pain of the bruise rose up her spine and she shot up straight. Her mom slipped into the room, handing her a bag of clothes. Taylor quickly dressed and walked out the room, her mother's arm lovingly wrapped around her shoulder. She caught Scott's eyes, afraid he thought she was definitely insane. He watched her leave with caution and then slowly followed out.

.

Taylor laid in bed, staring at her phone as music played in the background. Her parents went back out to work, telling Nathan to be sure to check on her every once and a while, which he didn't because he knew that it would just upset Taylor. He would text her, and if she didn't text back he would come up. But she would always text back. Lost in thought, she rocked her head around. Suddenly, there was a knocking sound on her window. Her head shot up, look over to find Scott sheepishly waving. For a moment, she looked around and rubbed her eyes, shocked to see the boy at her window on the third floor. When she looked back, he was still there, pointing at the window seal and then up, signalling to open the window. She rushed over, opening it.

"Scott?"

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you." She lifted her brows, cheeks red with uncertainty.

"I.. I have a front door." He stepped into the room and she peeked out the window to look for a ladder or anything, "How did you get up here?"

Scott froze up for a moment, and then gave a fake smile, "I'm really good at parkour." She nodded warily, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'm okay." A silence grew, though the background was filled with the song Demons by Imagine Dragons. Scott chuckled at the irony. He held out a hand, which she stared at in question. He nodded for her to get up, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. He began to move clumsily, dancing with her as she lightly laughed at the random gesture. They rocked together, Scott pushing their hands back and forth between them, making circles with their fists. She giggled, red face getting even more red as they moved around the floor. He twirled her around, her hair fanning out around her. It hit off his chest, making his chuckle. Her smile grew, filling her face. Suddenly, the music changed to Berzerk by Eminem. Scott looked at her, eyebrow raised at her music choice.

She shrugged, "What can I say? It's like poetry music."

"Yeah, violent poetry," he chuckled.

"Is there any other kind?" She grinned, flicking her head around as the chorus rang out. He laughed, beginning to dance to the song. From downstairs, a doorbell was heard. She immediately grabbed the remote to her stereo, holding a finger to her mouth to quiet Scott as she paused the music.

"Nathan!" She opened her door to call down the steps, "Who is it?"

There was a distinct silence from downstairs. She raised her eyebrow in question, turning to look at Scott. "Sis, I think you better come down," Nathan's voice was shakey, uncommon for such a certain boy. Her heart starting pounding in her chest, looking back at the steps.

Scott could hear her heart beat begin to rush while watching her face turn from confusion to panic. He reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him again, moving towards the stairs.

"You should go, I don't know who it is." He nodded, walking slowly backwards towards the window before slipping out. Silently, he stalked around the side of the house and looked to see who was at the doorstep. It was a man, he was tall with tan skin and dark hair that was messy. His jawline was sharp, eyes green, he smelled like the woods. Something seemed off. He smelt something else.

Taylor cautiously made her way down two flights of steps, only able to see Nathan at the door, it was only slightly open, so she couldn't see who it was. Nathan looked alarmed, as though he knew something was very wrong. His eyes were open wide and his lips pressed together as he tore his gaze from out the door and at his sister. She slowed her steps.

"Nate..." She choked quietly, "Who is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I decided to stop it here. I'm so sorry for the lateness, I just started my job so I've been working like crazy! I really hope you like it, be sure to review and tell me what you think! Also, check out this awesome story!**

**It's called Reinventing Your Exit by redtailedhero! Here's the description!**

_**Veda's parents are hiding something; she is sure of that. After dragging her all over the country, like their on the run, they settle down in Beacon Hills where apparently everyone has a secret. She is tired of the lies and excuses and is determined to find the truth. As always, it is easier said than done. IsaacXOC M for later**_

**It's a really neat story, and it's new just like mine. So, check it out. Redtailedhero has lots of inspiration for it so give it lots of feedback! It follows season two, before Isaac is a total badass. Read it up guys! :D**

**I'll put the next update up sooner, so look out for it! **


	5. Dreams and Lies

Chapter 5: Dreams and Lies

* * *

><p>Taylor cautiously moved towards Nathan, hand gripping the railing for their stairs in panic. "Nate," She repeated persistently, "Step away from the door." He complied hesitantly, moving backwards to reveal the porch, dimly lit with a yellow-tinted light that caste over a single large man. His body was slouched and his hands were shaking like Taylor's own breathing. The tension pressured it's way through the moment and she found it difficult to see more than blurs. But a pair of green eyes matched hers and she didn't need to see anymore. <em>Dad.<em>

...

It seemed as though the tension followed their way through the home, and now sat around them in the living area. With the clearing of a throat, the man began to speak. "Taylor-"

His voice lit the rope which held back all of her questions, and they began to pour out, disguised as an angry rant. "It's been a month. It's two minutes to midnight, and you're sitting in my home and disrupting my sleep before school."

"Taylor, you weren't sleeping, don't even try that." He snapped, and then took a breathe to calm himself. "Look, I have my reasons, but now isn't the time."

"When is the time then? Next month when the police find you eaten by wolves?"

"Trust me, if I was eaten by the wolves I deal with, they wouldn't find my body."

"That's comforting," she huffed angrily. He pushed his head into his hands, hands fisting sections of hair.

"This isn't about me, Tay. "

"Then what-"

"It's back, isn't it?"

Taylor's fire was immediately smothered, stopping her in her rage and pulling her back into the ball she always found herself in. Her father pulled himself towards the edge of the seat, elbows pressed into his knees.

"Tay, I heard about what happened. I turned on my phone and I had three different, very angry, messages from your mother." He scoffed, dropping his head between his knees. "I came as soon as I could." Taylor stared at him curiously, more questions begging to push through her lips which she held shut. Her eyes caught the time, and Taylor pulled herself from the couch in haste. "Boys, come on, it's time to go to bed." When no response echoed back, she rushed up the stairs and into their room, where Julian was fast asleep and Nathan was lying in bed. She sighed, turning off their light before heading back down the steps. She made eye contact with her father and said very simply, "I think it's time you go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well you're not staying here."

"You need help, Tay. All these damn things you do to fill your time aren't enough. I can help you now. Just, let me help you." She clenched her teeth and she opened the front door, staring expectantly. He held up his hands in defeat and stepped towards the door, "I'll be at your recital tomorrow night. I'll see you then." She shut her eyes tight and waited until he was completely out of the doorway before shutting it behind him.

She headed into her room upstairs and laid out on her bed, staring intently at the ceiling as though it contained some sort of answer she needed. As she began to become encompassed by her own thought, she felt a chill run down her back that brought her back to reality, as though she were being watched. The heavy beating of her heart trying to jump out of her chest told her not to move and after laying silently still for about an hour, she drifted into a dream.

_"Taylor, don't run off too far," Her mother called out to her as her small, six-year-old body heaved through the tall grass into the huge field where the sunset seemed to rest upon every evening. She slumped, legs bowing to a bed of flowers beneath her as she sank on her knees to quietly stare over the horizon. Her hands fiddled on the grass around her legs and her eyes gazed like a city child would stare at the bright flashes on a television screen. It was her own entertainment, a safe haven. She heard something behind her, a sudden noise. She chose not to make a move. She just softly sang to herself, like her father taught her to do when she was alone so she wouldn't be afraid of the emptiness she felt. By this time, she learned to embrace it. Her eyes shut softly, voice carrying through the field in hopes to comfortable in the loneliness. A growl sounded over the six year old's own gently song. For whatever reason, she simply continued to sing, not an ounce of emotion touching her. Eventually, the growling stopped, and Taylor was left to the sound of wind pushing over on the grass almost in tempo with her song. The last bit of sun disappeared from the sky and she stood, turning around to see the tall grass she once ran through all pushed over and dripping a dark liquid. A figure laid behind her, covered just the same. He stared her in the eyes, paralyzed yet full of motion. His eyes a blazing green, he looked like a beat up teenage boy. She stepped forward, color drained from her olive cheeks. _

_"You're hurt." She muttered softly, looking him up and down. He dropped his head to the ground more comfortably, as though he was preparing to be comfortable in his death. She clenched her fists. "Get up." He shut his eyes, "Mister, get up." He didn't move, simply saying a few words._

_"Leave me."_

_"No."_

_"I want to die alone." _

_"Sucks."_

_His eyes shot open and stared her down. "We all die alone. I should get that privilege." _

_"Then get up and find a different place to die."_

_He huffed, putting his head back down and shutting his eyes tighter. "Shut up."_

_"No."_

_He didn't reply this time, and she inched closer and pinched his cheeks. "Drama king." He shook it off. _

_"I'm dying."_

_"No you're not."_

_"Have you ever seen something die?"_

_"One time when my momma didn't water her flowers."_

_"They had to die. We all do."_

_"You don't. Not now. Get up."  
><em>

_"Don't tell me what to do."_

_"Get up."_

_"Are you stupid or something?"_

_"No"_

_"Your daddy's going to die, too."_

_"No he's not," her lips pressed together._

_"So's momma."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Bite me," he spat ironically. "Do you believe me?"_

_"No"_

_"You should, I killed them."_

_"Then why are you all beat up?" _

_"Shut up"_

_"No"_

_"You can come live with me. You won't have to be alone."_

_"I like being alone." _

_He shook his head, "No one wants to be alone."_

_"I do"_

_He shot her a look and reached up to touch her hand. "I hope no one touches you." She looked at the hand and back at him. _

_"You're touching me right now."_

_He let out an exasperated chuckle. "Come live with me. I'm alone, too." _

_"Are you in love with me."_

_He looked at her, amused. "What if I am?"_

_"Dinner and a movie, bud." She had heard the line in a few movies that she watched with her mom. He shook his head, looking at the sky. _

_"I just killed your family."_

_"No you didn't, shut up."_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry about the hiatus. I'm stopping this here because it's kind of a lot in a short bit. It's not long but not to worry. I'm working hard on the next couple of chapters!<strong>


	6. Legal For Everyone

Chapter 6: Legal for everyone

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time her dreams wondered to that place. The dream always made her feel differently when she woke up, and she had written many songs about it; The Man on the Moon, Paralyzing Green, Sanctuary, ect. In all of them, she mentions the boy fondly, as though he were her first and only love. That, of course, wasn't true. It was like loving an imaginary friend. She understood, deep down, that it was nothing but a dream. Obviously, because he parents are perfectly alive and she had no recollection of a bloody, beat-up boy in her tall grass, save the dream itself. When she had therapy, she would mention the boy occasionally. A ten year old girl talking to fondly over a boy in a dream about her parent's death was alarming to her parents, however the therapist insisted that it wasn't about them dying because she refused to believe they were dead in the dream. He said nothing happened in a dream unless she very clearly saw it or, at the very least, believed it and, rather, it was the musing of a young girl who was trying to find someone who felt the same way she did. She was trying to connect with someone.<p>

Taylor's mom seemed less than satisfied with this answer and plunged her into piano lessons, guitar lessons, violin, cello, vocal, dancing... Anything to ward off Taylor's time to believe she was without a friend. Perhaps, to help her connect with someone of the same interests as her. Of course, Taylor didn't mind this, she actually adored all the knowledge being shoved at her. It was like an anchor, what carried her back from her fragile state of being.

And now, after so many lessons, Taylor was about to preform in the biggest school recital of the year. As one of the main performers, she was asked by her mother to go through a series of tasks, written carefully on a slip of paper, which included the following:

**-Go to the hair and beauty salon (HAIR AND MAKEUP)**

**-Go to the nail salon (MANIPEDI)**

**-Pick up your dress from the dry cleaners**

**-Shave**

**-Practice everything one last time**

**-Get dressed (SHOES ARE ON YOUR BED)**

**-DO NOT: Eat or drink anything besides water for the last two hours**

**-Pictures will be at Pavilion Park (With the bridge view of course)**

She had just finished her final practice before the big show and was now calmly on her way up to change. Without any question to the choices her mother made for hair and shoes, she delicately slid on her flowing red dress, adjusting it's black shoulder caps and decoration below the bust. When she opened the shoe box on her pillow, Taylor couldn't help but wonder if she could even walk in these heels, let alone dance and sing. She stood herself up against them after forcing them onto her feet and peered cautiously into the mirror.

Taylor looked a whole four inches taller than normal, her less-than-fragile build betraying her beneath all the red fabric on her body. She was never the skinniest child. Her body curved like a pinup model, not that she ever felt that beautiful before. But now, with her burning red lipstick and her hair in intricate pieces leading to the beautifully teased up-do behind her head with the straight bangs pleasantly bumped to add that extra character she needed, she was beginning to believe it. Then again, she told herself, anyone can look this pretty behind makeup.

Without so much as a second glance, she softly glided down the steps and towards the door, picking up her folder of music on the end table on her way out. As she stepped out onto the concrete, Danny pulled into the driveway looking like some sort of supermodel. When he got out, she noticed the flowers bunched up in his hand tenderly. He grinned ear to ear, bending at the waist to bow when he was in front of her, and handed her the bouquet with a grin. "You look stunning."

"My mom picked it all out, I was just the monkey," she joked honestly, playing with the pedals with her new acrylic nails, french tipped style. He smiled and led her to the car, opening the passenger side door to help her in.

As he got around the other side and buckled himself in, he asked, "Pavilion Park?"

"Yeah, mom's there now to 'set the scene.'"

He nodded and peeked at her from the road. She pressed her lips together gently. "Happy birthday, Taylor. The big one eight." He smiled half-heartedly, "We could go buy cigars and celebrate."

She laughed lightly, "I don't want tobacco to give me a stoma. I don't think that'll be good for my music."

"You could go get laid," he offered, "You're legal for everyone now." She scoffed, covering her mouth.

"We went through this list before and you didn't do any of this. Why would I do it?"

"Because under that quiet exterior, you listen to Eminem and check out tattoos."

"It's like poetry music," She argued hastily and huffed, "Okay, so I want a tattoo, so what?"

"What of?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm going to find someone to sketch it out for me when I do."

...

Lights were beaming on the stage. Taylor didn't feel any more nervous than usual, readying herself for what she loved most. She heard the music begin from where she stood behind the curtain and she heard nothing but the sound. The band played passionately as she stepped out calmly on the stage in front of them. The mic sat front and center before the crowd. Now, only the piano sounded as she opened her mouth to her first song.

_ There's a song that's inside of my soul_  
><em>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again<em>

She looked out to the crowd, eyes catching her mothers staring fondly out to Taylor, Her hand held strong by Kevin. Taylor continued through the sound, preforming just as she was told yet silently watching for her father. In the hunt, she noticed Scott and his friends sitting nearby. Stiles looked less than pleased to be there, but the rest didn't seem to mind it. Though, Scott seemed a little distracted, and not in the bored 'i want to go home' kind of way. He seemed like he was smelling the air. The music behind her went into the bridge of her song and she shut her eyes to feel the music come from her throat.

_I give you my destiny_  
><em>I'm giving you all of me<em>  
><em>I want your symphony<em>  
><em>Singing in all that I am<em>  
><em>At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back<em>

The real song was referring to God. However, as she sang it she felt it meant something different to her. The performance ended as quickly as it started, and she bowed politely before heading to the back to allow the band to continue their recital. With still no sign of her father, she sat in front of a vanity and thought silently about her next performance.

...

"Scott?" Stiles noticed the boy's head reeling, "Scott, what is it?" Isaac seemed engrossed in it as well, standing up to get a better look around. There were some quiet protests behind him that he quickly dismissed.

He bent over again and muttered to Scott, "He's in here Scott, he's by the exit." Scott's head snapped backwards.

"I'm going to the vending machine." Scott muttered.

"Oh, well I'm parched," Stiles joked, "So I'll come with you."

"Stiles, we don't know this guy," he hissed quietly before standing, knowing too well that Stiles intended to follow. They walked past the scent and Scott clenched his teeth. "That's him, it has to be." When Stiles turned around to get a better look, the man was staring at them. There was something about him that set him off. Maybe it was the blood lust in his eyes, probably set off because of Scott's scent, or it was the large bouquet in his hands that made him seem like the typical recital dad. The worn tears on his shoes told Stiles otherwise. But there was something else. Something familiar.

"Scott," he whispered, "I think we should leave."

"Why?" He continued to get sodas out of the machine as nonchalantly as possible. When he turned around, they made direct eye contact. Their eyes clashed defiantly and Scott licked his lips before walking past the man and back to his seat. He looked to Isaac and nodded. Isaac turned around and noticed the man suddenly intent on the stage. He turned to match where he was staring and noticed a familiar form, pouring herself over a white piano. He looked back, making sure that was exactly what he was watching before turning back to Scott and sinking in his seat.

"Do you think he can hear us over here, over all the noise?" Stiles muttered softly.

"He's not listening to us," Isaac responded, sounded exasperated and less-than amused "Look at him." Stiles and Scott did the same double-take from the man to the stage. "Do you think he wants to turn her?"

"No," Stiles interjected, "Because that's not a stranger." He looked at Scott, almost a haunted expression over her face, "I know exactly who that man is."

...

"Stiles, slow down!" Scott ran up the stairs of Stiles' home after him, picking up the stray papers falling off the confidential box in Stiles' hand. Isaac, Allison, and Lydia followed without question, filling the room up with stares at the frantic, skinny boy beginning to pin pictures to the wall.

"Ten years ago, when Taylor moved here, my dad was helping an investigation just outside of Beacon Hills. A cabin had been completely destroyed and it was blood soaked." Stiles stopped the shaky pinning to turn and look at the group, pointing at the last picture he put up, a picture of the cabin.

"You remember this because...?" Isaac spat, furrowing his brow.

"You'd remember it too, if you were eight years old overhearing his dad cursing about the damn case that makes absolutely no sense," Stiles paused, looking back at the photos. "Until the man they found in the house went missing the next day. He just ran out of the hospital even though, the day before, he was almost dead. They assumed he did it, and was running from it. Of course, they couldn't connect anything to him, and dropped the case all together and stuck it in the cold cases."

"You think that's the same man?" Allison piped up, crossing her arms.

"I know it is." He picked up the file. "The man's name was Liam Carter."

Lydia shot her head up, but no one else made the connection. "Are you guys brain-dead?" Stiles held his arms out in disbelief, not noticing Lydia's reaction.

"Taylor Carter," Lydia's voice carried out and silenced everyone. Stiles motioned towards Lydia, staring at the rest of them. He looked out of breathe.

"Taylor's dad," Stiles paused, not wanting to continue the sentence out of pure hesitance at the thought, "is a werewolf."

...

"Taylor!" Danny put a hand on her head, "Good news, you've got birthday plans! Kenny's throwing a big end of the year bash at his place tonight after the recital."

She looked at him skeptically, red lips parting slightly to protest and yet closed in a sudden thought. Maybe it was for the best, it was time she get out of the house. Especially after having that dream again. "You're not going to ditch me for some guy, are you?"

"'Course not! Tonight's all about you!"

After clearing it with her mother that she was going home with Danny to spend the night, she headed for the door. As she and Danny strolled out the door, a figure stood in front of the curb. She looked to Danny, giving the man a questioning look. He seemed to be connecting the dots between she and the man with the same skin, hair, and eyes. He looked to the girl on his arm. "Tay...?"

She calmly let go, swallowing in her throat and stepped towards him. Her earlier feelings were deluded until all that was left was silent curiosity. Her father cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, "Happy birthday, Tay. You did great."

"I did what you taught me to do." Her dad peered over her at Danny. A feeling washed over him, and his protective nature struck his heart. Taylor touched her father's hand, bringing himself back down to her. Her fingers shook with uncertainty. He passed off the bouquet, kissing her forehead before backing away. She looked down at the flowers, a card stuck between petals on a rose. She looked back up, but he was no longer in front of her. She turned around to look at Danny, who seemed dumbfounded in the moment. She scratched the back of her neck the same manner as her father and found herself admitting,

"My dad's home."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks so much for the support for me coming back. I really hope I don't disappoint anyone! This is becoming really fun for me. I hope everyone gives me a bunch of feedback and suggestions so I can make this as close to real for you guys as possible. I'll be going through other fanfiction in the meantime, and I might give a shoutout next chapter. If there's anything you'd like me to read, I'd be glad to! <strong>

**I rewrote this so many times guys, my brain hurts.**


	7. Green and Evocative

Chapter 7: Green and Evocative

* * *

><p>Smoke flooded the crowded halls of the three story home. Certain sections smelled like tobacco, others like marijuana. Taylor stared warily at the Smirnoff put in front of her by Ethan. Danny looked at Ethan like he was a moron. "You really think she's gonna drink this?" He yelled over the music.<p>

"Just try it, Tay, it's great!" Ethan grinned, pushing her knee. He knew it would be his last party, and he wanted everyone to enjoy it. She leaned forward, reaching out for the cup and putting it to her nose to smell. She felt the knots in her stomach twisting, and the crowds around the couch kept bumping the back of it to the music around them. In the corner, two girls were making out while boys around them cheered with grotesque interest. Danny felt certain that she would spit it right back up, but as she tipped her head back she felt the burn push down her throat like swallowing lava. She didn't stop until the cup was empty, staring from the tipped position at the white bottom of the solo cup. Ethan grinned, clapping, and took the cup from her hand.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" She was still processing it, giving him an unsteady gaze. "Okay," he admitted with confidence, "It get better, I promise." Danny scratched the back of his head, watching Taylor earnestly.

"Taylor, you don't have to do that." She shook her head and pulled her lips in before turning her head to match his gaze.

"I don't mind."

He sighed, "Well then, I'll be the designated driver."

...

After a few shots, the room was a blur. She felt someone grabbing her side as she held her drink in her hand protectively. She could see Danny watching her in a conversation with Ethan, it made her feel more safe. The dance floor was like a large grind fest, and because she was a dancer by nature, she chose to be more of an independent dancer. This, however, drew the guys in more. Her cheeks burned from the alcohol and close contact, body seeming to whatever it pleased as she shut her eyes and got into it.

From the door, Scott and his crew poured in on a hunt for Taylor. Allison was sent to the kitchen with Isaac, Stiles and Lydia went upstairs, and Scott pushed through the dance floor with haste. For the first few minutes, he was sure she wouldn't be there. However, his eyes caught the inebriated girl shaking her head with the same love of the rhythm as the girl in her bed room, who got so into it she fell off of her own bed. He made his way over, trying to seem like every other dancing male. From the couch, he noticed Danny's attention turned to Ethan for a moment and took the opportunity to pull Taylor in.

"Taylor," He yelled over the music. Her eyes opened and she smiled wide.

"Scott!" She pulled on his hand, "Come dance with me again!"

He tried to conceal his laughter and shook his head, continuing to yell, "I can't! Taylor, I need you to come with me and Stiles!"

She scrunched her nose and took another drink. Ethan was, in fact, correct. Alcohol tastes better after you drink a lot of, get this, alcohol. "But I wanna dance!"

"I know! You can dance where we're going!" She smiled at him, silly intoxication filling every hiccup and scoff.

"Danny's my driver. He'll get mad if I just leave!" He looked back at Danny, who was now staring at them in question. Scott pointed at her with a questioning face. Danny pointed at Ethan, who grinned happily and waved, and then covered his mouth and broke for the bathroom. Danny stood up to chase him, but paused to look at Scott. He walked over quickly.

"I gotta get Ethan home before he dies of alcohol poisoning!" He pointed to the bathroom, "Can you take her somewhere safe for the night?" Scott nodded quickly and looked down at Taylor.

"Looks like I'm your driver now!" She looked at him and giggled.

"Where's your friends?"

He looked around, "They'll get there too, don't worry."

...

Scott had sent a mass text saying to get back to the cars and, as they filled in, Taylor had climbed on the roof of Stiles' jeep. She was swaying to the music pouring out of the home. Stiles pointed at her, giving Scott the same look that Scott gave Danny.

"We're here to save her, not date rape her!"

Scott held his hands up, "She was like that when I found her!" Stiles sighed and looked back up to see her ripping off her heels.

"Great, we've got a girl who's drunk off her ass, a new werewolf, and a whole group of people who don't know what to do next." He looked at her again, watching as she pulled at her cheeks. Isaac began climbing up to get her down, but she kicked him in the chest as soon as he came near. Stiles let out a laugh, "Actually, lets keep her drunk."

Scott rolled his eyes and looked at Isaac, "She's a drunk, small girl. Just get her off the jeep."

"She kicks like she's in the MMA's!" Isaac whined as he crawled on the jeep again, this time securing her heels and pulling her down into him. She pouted at him from his arms and tipped her head back, arms crossed.

"Let's just get her somewhere," Allison opened Stiles' jeep door, motioning to put her in.

Stiles held his hand up, "Woah, woah, woah, why do I get to drive the drunk?"

"Because my car's worth more than your life, Stiles," Lydia informed, causing Stiles to swallow hard.

"Alrighty, Taylor, let's go home!" He feigned happiness as Isaac got into the car with her still in his arms.

Taylor, once full of energy, found herself dead asleep in the larger boy's arms, clutching her heels as they drove to Lydia's home.

"Tell me, again, why sticking her with Lydia is our best plan?" Isaac stared down at Taylor, and then to Stiles.

"Because we don't want her to get upset when she wakes up from being black-out drunk in some random guy's home." Stiles hit the wheel as he spoke, knowing that he didn't much like the plan either. But they all swore to stay there for the night to figure out what was going on. "So, is it possible she's a werewolf, you know, by hereditary?" He asked more softly.

"She smells like a human, so I'm going to go with no."

"So," Stiles continued, "Someone had to've turned him, then."

"That, or he's not her real father."

Stiles laughed nervously, "She is the picture perfect copy of that man, okay? That's not even remotely possible." He paused, "What if her mom's a human, though? Is she still guaranteed to be a werewolf if-"

"If only half of her genetics are?"

"Right"

"I don't know," Isaac muttered, and looked back at the road, "But we know someone who would."

Stiles looked at Isaac and then back at the road. "No," He shook his head, "If she smells like a human, she has to be human, right?" Isaac shrugged. "Besides, he and Cora are all packed up, they leave tomorrow. Then this whole year can just be put behind us."

"Let's hope she doesn't eat you in the middle of the night," Isaac grinned ear to ear, "that would just be a shame."

Stiles shifted uncomfortably and stayed silent the rest of the ride until they reached Lydia's home. Lydia pulled in right beside him and got out with the rest of them. "We need to talk to Derek."

...

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles all walked forward to the huge door to enter Derek's den. Stiles let out a huge amount of air, "I get that we wanna keep Taylor safe, but did we really have to bring her inside?" Isaac looked at the girl limp on his back and back to Stiles.

"What was your plan, strap her to the roof like were-dad bait?" Stiles rolled his eyes, walking forward. Before they even reached the door, it slide open violently. The irritated glare of Derek Hale pierced through the boys. Stiles swallowed whatever saliva remained in his mouth, shoving his hands in pockets. Scott attempted to nonchalantly wave. Derek crossed his arms.

"Do you ever stop?" Isaac looked at his feet, kicking a small rock.

"This one's not dangerous?" Isaac offered, moving his head to the side to pinch Taylor's cheeks, moving her mouth to speak through her, "'We just have some questions, Mr. Hale!' See, she's precious! And curious!" Derek rolled his eyes, cracking his neck before turning to walk back inside.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, picking up his cup from the table.

"Birthday shots," Stiles piped up, pointing at her as though she were awake, casually sitting in the home.

"Put her over here," Isaac dropped Taylor on the couch and Derek stared at her for a minute. His eyes seemed to look right through her in her hazed sleep, watching as she stirred in her dream.

"We were just wondering," Scott began, looking at his fingers in a sort of discomfort, "Is it possible to only be half of a werewolf?" Derek's eyes shot up from the girl, staring with piercing eyes.

"How do you mean?"

"Her dad's a werewolf," Isaac interjected, jumping to the point. "Her mom's not."

"You're asking if she has to be one or the other?"

They all looked at each other, awkwardly nodding in agreement. He sighed, shoving his fingers into his hair. "You guys know that both my parents had the curse, not just one."

"Yeah, but you're sort of the expert here and we don't wanna die in our sleep." Stiles explained, hand that came out to wave in emphasis pushing back into the fabric of his pants.

Derek shot a look at Stiles and scoffed, "Even if she was cursed, Isaac and Scott would be perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, would probably be the first to go." Stiles shut his lips tight, glaring a hole in Derek's skull. Derek shook his head and looked at Scott.

"If the mother is completely human? No, it's not possible. The curse is recessive." He stood up, shoving his hands in pockets. "But, if she mates with someone with the curse, they could be werewolves. She's also more likely to accept the bite."

"But, in terms of full moons, I'm still gonna have a head?" Stiles asked carefully.

"Not if she has a temper and a knife," Derek rose an eyebrow, leaning into his chair. Stiles laughed sarcastically, sneering at Derek, causing him to smirk.

Scott looked at her, noticing her stir until her eyes fluttered open. Derek turned to her, green eyes matching each other as they locked. She sat up quickly, still staring him down. Scott cleared his throat, breaking the silence. Taylor turned her head to Scott, eyes lingering on Derek warily.

"Where am I?"

Derek took another drink, looking at the boys. "Did you need anything else?" Taylor stood up, walking closer to Derek. His brows furrowed and they stared at each other for a minute. Scott rushed over, grabbing her arm.

"Taylor, hey, we need to get you to bed."

"Are you still alone?" Her eyes scanned over his face and back into his eyes. He looked at Scott and back at her.

"Where'd you pick her up from, the asylum?" Scott pulled her backwards and put an arm around her.

"Hey, you're just confused. You need to get some rest." She felt his arm guiding him away, but she craned her neck to keep staring, haunted expression. The look on his face as he noticed her leave told her she was right in asking. He rose from his seat, clenching his teeth as they led her out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, who doesn't love a little bit of Derek screen time? Guys, leave some awesome reviews for me to come back to! I love to hear what you think about my latest curveball! The back-to-back updates are so you know I'm serious about keeping up this time and also to make up for the time lost. See you guys next chapter! Get reviewing!<strong>


	8. Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

Chapter 8: Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

* * *

><p>Taylor lifted herself from her sheets, wiping her mouth gently, hands shaking like an earthquake in her nerves. In the corner, Isaac was fiddling with his lacrosse stick nonchalantly. Their eyes locked momentarily, her heart calming into a steady beat once again. Isaac figured it was just a bad dream, and looked back down at the stick. Taylor's eyes scanned the room before she asked, "Where am I?"<p>

"Lydia's house," Isaac replied immediately, as though he knew she'd ask. She nodded lightly, her eyes falling on her sweat covered body, different clothes hung on her body like a wet wrap. She looked up at Isaac in question. "Allison changed you, don't worry. Turns out being a guy disqualified me from the job." Taylor internally scoffed, fixing herself. Something in her felt weird listening to his voice, when she realized she hadn't heard him speak much at all, ever.

"Can I possibly get a shower?" Isaac responded with a simple nod towards the door nearby his seat. She got out of bed and stumbled towards the door, carefully watching her feet as she felt her light-headedness reach her knees. Isaac silently wondered if he should help, but waited to see if she really needed it. She sat at the edge of the tub and stared at the knobs of the shower, which seemed much more complicated than it needed to be. She bit her lip, anxiously reaching for the nearest knob and hoping it did what she thought it did. Water began pouring from the shower head and she stuck her hand out to test it. The warmth dripped over her skin and she sighed softly before standing and reaching to close the door. Isaac and she made eye contact and he felt something turn in his stomach, a sort of worried fear. He couldn't help the slight feeling that she wasn't well enough to stand.

Once she closed the door, he kept an ear out for her, listening to the sound of the water running, the way it was slowed when she entered the tub, her heart beat plateauing at a gentle speed. Once he caught that sound, he was drawn into it, eyes shutting to focus on it for minutes upon minutes. The sound of the shower shutting off tipped off his senses and he quickly opened his eyes and shook off the daze he fell into. From the door, he heard a click and the sound of a rapidly beating heart. He turned his head and fell upon the sight of Taylor wrapped awkwardly in a towel, her cheeks bright red. It occurred to him at that moment that nobody considered what she would wear when she woke up. She wasn't Lydia's size, that was for sure. It wasn't that she was in any way fat, but Lydia was a good three inches taller and her waist was much thinner than Taylor. She cleared her throat, the color of her cheeks becoming brighter as his grew pink.

"I, um," Taylor hid slightly behind the door, "I don't have anything to wear." Isaac nodded awkwardly, feeling his own chest tighten. He hasn't felt this awkward since before the curse. Typically he could write off situations with his new found confidence. In an instant, he pulled his own shirt off his own head as a display of this confidence and stood up, pretending to be nonchalant as he handed it to her.

"Might be a little big, but it's better than nothing." She swallowed harshly, embarrassment growing down to her fingertips as she reached out and grabbed the clothe. She shut the door and put the bra she had on the night before and the same underwear before pulling the shirt over her head. She looked like she was wearing a dress, but at least if covered everything. She stepped out of the bathroom, palming her hair with the towel to stop the dripping. Her eyes caught Isaac's body, hunched, looking something of a sculpture you'd put in a Greek museum thanks to his shoulders and his perfectly framed chin. She felt her heart trying to pry itself out of her chest, as if it demanded to be held in the boys large hands. She prayed it wasn't showing on her face, but deep down Isaac could hear it. He almost smirked, proud of himself for causing such a reaction in the otherwise silent girl.

From her chest, she could smell him on the shirt. Feeling herself start to go crazy, she quickly attempted to speak to him. "Where is everyone?" She referred to his clique very generally, turning away so she didn't have to look at him.

Isaac shrugged, "Asleep, probably. It's seven in the morning." Taylor gently tugged on the bottom of his shirt, pulling it to cover herself more self-conscientiously.

"Why are you awake?" She turned around, "And why're you here?"

"We're all here," he stretched out, baring his chest in an attempt to feel relief. "I was on duty watching you." She stared at him, brows raised in unamused discomfort. He rolled his eyes and she sat down on the bed.

"I wanna go home." Isaac stared at her and scoffed, looking back down to shake his head.

"Unbelievable, you have no idea," he muttered. After a moment, he looked back up at her, "You can't, so go back to sleep."

She looked at the blanket and back at Isaac, "No."

He sighed, standing up to walk closer. Once her was against the bed, he leaned over. "Go to bed."

She stared him down, trying to keep her eyes glued to his in a way to show she wasn't intimidated. Their faces were so close as she leaned in and whispered challengingly, "No." They stared at each other for one more minute, Isaac taking a second to look over the rest of the soft features on her face including her naturally pout-y lips and then back into her eyes. He could hear her heart beat speeding up and wished he could say the same wasn't happening to him.

Taylor's jaw clenched as she thought about everything running around her magnificently sheltered brain, her hand brushing Isaac's which were placed on either sides of her hips. She silently wondered if she could possibly still be drunk, however the likeliness of that was much less than the likeliness that she was an eighteen year old girl who's never been kissed and liked deep down the sudden attention she was receiving but, more than that, she liked the way Isaac made her feel even when they stared each other down from across the room.

"Isaac," She felt the air in her lungs running short as she managed to struggle out his name. What was happening? She had no idea, and wondered if he did. But part of her wanted nothing more than his body wrapping around hers, a very small part of her at least. The other part of her, the larger part, wanted to know what was dancing in his iris, what intense passion took up his whole face like an animalistic desire. She saw it Scott, as well, but it was something in Isaac's face that drew her hand up towards his face, stopping when she noticed his chin moving away from her touch unsteadily.

Distracted, Isaac tuned out the world as his bright blue eyes stared Taylor down in what was turning into an extreme game of chicken as they toyed with each other's lips almost as though they'd touch before moving back. He couldn't focus on anything except the smell of her body under his over sized shirt. Without any warning, mixed in his desperately harsh desire, he found his body being tossed on the floor harshly. Without a second thought, his teeth bared and a growl sounded from his throat as he looked up to see a familiar stranger looking back. The man's claws were out and ready, thirsty to rip out Isaac's throat.

Taylor's heart stopped at the sight, suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed as her father stood before her looking like a monster, the kind of monster she hid from as a child. A werewolf.

"Dad?" She choked out, but his eyes never left the now crouching boy on the floor, transforming into the same monster as her father. Suddenly, that animalistic look on Isaac's face earlier pieced together with the bad feeling he gave Taylor in her head and she just knew. The storming around upstairs awoke the others, and in moments Scott was in the room, claws out and teeth bared as her growled out protectively. Suddenly, the idea of being watched while she slept was a good one.

Scott growled, red eyes glowing angrily. However, when they met the man's, he realized the red hue draining from Taylor's father's eyes meant it was time to put away his claws, signalling with a tap on Isaac's shoulder that he should do the same. Isaac quietly complied. They stood up straight, watching the man shift back as well.

Her father stood in front of her, hands in fists as he glared Isaac down with the same strong, stubborn look that so similarly graced his daughter's face every now and again and Isaac knew for sure that they were related.

"Keep your hands off my daughter," he warned with a growl. Scott shot his head to Isaac in frustrated question but before anything else was said, Stiles came into the room holding a wooden bat.

"Liam Carter," Stiles said, trying to hide his intimidation, "You're pretty brave coming back here after what you did to your home." Liam scoffed, looking at the back for a second but deciding not to give Stiles the time of day before turning to Taylor.

"Come on, Tay, let's go." She scrunched her face and pulled the blanket over her lap.

"Taylor's not going anywhere, but I think you should," Scott warned, taking a step forward. Liam shot him a glare.

"Yes, I'm going to leave my teenage daughter with two hormonal werewolves and an equally annoying but much less threatening child." He added the last part as a way of taunting Stiles, seeing him angrily gripping his bat.

"I will shove mistletoe up your ass, alright dude!" Scott held his hand up to silence his friend and took another step forward.

"It doesn't look like she wants to go with-"

"Do I get any say in this?" Taylor piped up, interrupting Scott. Scott looked at her and she continued, "I'd like to go home now." Liam looked at the boys, smirking. Taylor scowled, "Not with you." He looked back at her with a pleading expression. She turned back to Scott, "Can Allison take me home?"

...

The request was odd, but it was agreed to as Taylor was half naked and really uncomfortable. Her dad had left by the time she got in Lydia's car with Allison in the driver's seat. Taylor shifted uncomfortably and looked over to Allison as they left the driveway. Allison cleared her throat and stared at the road as they drove.

"Sorry about my dad," Taylor apologized, looking out the passenger side window. Allison shook her head and Taylor continued, "He doesn't like it when guys get close to me."

Allison's eyebrows furrowed and she peeked over at Taylor, "Was Isaac near you?" The memory of Isaac's face so close to hers entered her mind for a second before she even attempted to respond, and she quickly tried to think of something else.

"No," she lied, "He was probably thinking something happened, though, since I was wearing Isaac's shirt and everything." Allison nodded, looking back at the road.

Taylor sat in silence another second before speaking again, "I... I know we aren't really friends or anything but..." She pulled the edge of the shirt down again before continuing, "Can I ask you something?"

Allison smiled, heart slightly warmed by Taylor's awkward nature, "Of course."

"Well," Taylor shifted uncomfortably, "What's it like to be in love?"

Allison twisted her head slightly and attempted to come up with an answer without prying too much. "Well," she began, "It's different for everyone. But, usually, it's when you look at someone and you find yourself wondering everything about them. You want to know what makes them happy, and sad, and crazy. You want to share everything with them just because you can. And you want to share things that you both love, and do it together."

Taylor scratched her neck. She couldn't exactly say she's ever felt that way about anyone except Danny, and she knew that she didn't like Danny. She remembered how she felt under Isaac, how comfortable she was in the tension and how much she felt like she needed to know what made his face so beautifully marked with emotion that he hid under a constant glare. She looked at Allison, "Are you always happy around them?"

Allison laughed, shaking her head, "No, definitely not. But, you feel safe. Even if you're tense and angry, you're comfortable." Taylor looked at her feet and felt the car come to a stop in front of her home.

"Thanks, Allison," Taylor gave a soft smile and removed her seat belt.

"Hey," Allison stopped her with a gentle touch, "If you ever need me..." She pulled out a pen and receipt from her console and wrote down her number, "Just text me."

Taylor looked at Allison for a moment, unsure what exactly this meant, but took the receipt and smiled softly.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just say that this chapter took forever because I literally wrote out every single scenario with every character in that room with Taylor and none of it felt right to me until I wrote this scene with Isaac. Who's ready for the season 4 premiere !? <strong>

**Go ahead and review for me ! Takes a few seconds and really lets me know how you feel about all of this information I've been throwing around. I've moving quickly but there's more to come so don't worry! See you next chapter!**


	9. Princess Lily and Sir Wolfboy

Chapter 9: Princess Lily and Sir Wolfboy

* * *

><p>Summer began soon after the events, giving Taylor time to cool off and think about everything that's happened. She wanted to say she was overwhelmed, or taken by surprise. But, she knew. Deep down, somewhere in a place that her mind replayed dreams of growling creatures and images of her father, she knew. The fact the Scott and Isaac were of the same kind was new to her, but it wasn't especially shocking. She knew from the start that Isaac was something, and Scott always seemed to have control over Isaac.<p>

Another thing that replayed over and over in her head was the feeling she had when Isaac was leaning over her, the way he watched her made several feelings chase down her nerves and it came in waves. It still did, every time her senses craved to have him back in her bubble.

Taylor sighed, lifting her phone to read the text Allison sent her. Since that day, Allison and Taylor were talking more and more. At first, it was just small talk. _'Hey, howve you been?' 'Great, and you?' 'I've been good' 'Thats good, do you wanna catch a movie?' _They would go to the movies together and come back to talk over popcorn at Taylor's house. It was strange, having a girl for a friend. Usually, she only talked to Danny. However, Allison could talk to her about her father and Scott and Isaac without any problems. Now, Allison and Taylor were together most of the time.

Her father had tried to contact her a few times, but Taylor chose to ignore it and keep him far away from her and her brothers. She decided it was for the best after everything that's happened. She knew it was killing him, it was killing her, but there was nothing else she could do. She needed her brothers to be safe.

Trying to get back into her usual routine, she slid into workout gear and threw her hair up, heading out to take a walk. Her ponytail bounced off her back as she hurried down the stairs, giving a brief hello to her mother in the living room as she made it out of the house.

From Scott's home, Isaac tossed a ball in the air as he listened to Melissa gush over the new nurse at her work. The word 'perfect' had left her mouth about a dozen times by now, used to describe every bone in his body and curve of his face. Isaac turned to Melissa, who continued to go on about him, and interrupted suddenly, "How do I make a girl who hates me like me?"

He figured if anyone knew, it'd be Melissa. However, he caught her off guard, forcing all of her weight to one side as she furrowed her brows in confusion. "A girl?" A smile split open her face as she leaned forward, "It depends on the kind of girl. I've always been a sucker for unexpected gifts. Some of my favorite candy and flowers." Isaac stared at her for a moment.

"I don't know her favorite flower. Or her favorite candy." Isaac stared blankly at her, as if she'd have the answer.

Melissa hummed, thinking for a moment, "Do you know anyone who does?"

...

Danny groaned, hearing the door being pounded on several times before even moving. His eyes fell on Ethan, laying silently beside him, sleeping right through the noise. Danny slid from the sheets and moved towards the door, swinging it open to stop the ruckus. Isaac stood on his front step, an almost nervous look swimming in his eyes. "Hey, I had a question for you."

Danny moved to slam the door, but Isaac caught it in his hand, "It's just a question!" Begrudgingly, Danny reopened the door and stared him down, crossing his arms. Isaac didn't have to say another word before he began.

"Taylor's probably out on her morning walk, she likes lilies, and she doesn't much like candy, try a CD. Preferably, no rap or scream-o. Pick your favorite band, she's a sucker for that stuff." Isaac stared, mouth hanging open slightly in shock about what had just happened when Danny leaned in, "You think Taylor didn't tell me about that little bed fiasco? Isaac, you better watch your step. Don't get yourself hurt." Danny looked at him up and down for a moment before slamming the door shut. Isaac wondered if he meant that as a threat or as advice.

Scratching his head, he moved to the side walk again to mount his bike and ride to the store, slightly unsure about what he was even doing. Using money Melissa had given him, he bought a bouquet of white and pink varieties of lilies, a He is We 'Old Demos' CD ("It's super romantic and she'll get the message" said the music clerk girl), and a small card ("Women love words, I'll help you write something witty" said the flower clerk man).

He stared at the carefully put together present as he set it on her porch step and moved away to leave. In the distance, he heard her voice singing softly to herself and something inside his told him to take it all back and make a run for it. He knew it was now or never and he swept it up in his hand and shoved it all behind his back, turning around quickly enough to give himself whiplash. He watched as she took one more step before meeting his gaze.

"Isaac?" She questioned softly, and he could hear the same sweet intonation as the morning he towered over her. He felt his neck heat up and his hand grip the bouquet wrap behind him as if his life depended on it. Yet, even through all of the ways he felt, he stared at her with the same dangerous lip curl as the first day they met. She shifted, as if uncomfortable, and stared back, clenching her teeth as if it made her look more intimidating (nothing did, if anything she only got cuter in his eyes). He scoffed, as if unimpressed and moved towards her, pushing the bouquet against her chest and then quickly walking away.

She looked down at the flowers, lilies piled skillfully into each other, with a CD pushed into the back and also a small card. She turned around, confused. She saw Isaac mounting his bike again before calling out, "Isaac?" He looked back at her, watching as she hesitated and habitually pushed the fist holding the flowers into the palm of the other hand and rolling it around for a second. "Thank you." The burn of his neck traveled into his cheeks, face pushing back into a pleasantly relaxed position as he nodded, and his large eyes watched her for a second longer before all of him pushed off on the bike and rode off as fast as he could without seeming like he had given her a bomb.

Taylor looked back down, plucking the CD from the bouquet wrap and staring down at it, unfamiliar with He is We. She placed it back in and pulled the card out, hand flipping the empty front cover open and reading the messy hand writing inside,

_'I wrote about 5 of these cards, with the help of a very sexual florist man, and it sounded like the first line to a Fifty Shades of Grey type novel. So, I got a new one to write myself. The band I chose was one of my mom's favorite bands. She said she'd love it if a guy said those kind of things to her. 'Pardon Me' reminds me of you, weirdly enough. I'm not really good at this stuff, and I know I don't know you. But I want to.  
><em> _Text me,  
>Isaac Lahey<em>

It included a number scratched into the very bottom. A small smile threatened her lips as she stumbled into the house and up the steps to put the CD in her stereo and fell onto her bed as she listened.

...

_8:24 PM Taylor  
><em>_"Your mom has great taste in music."_

Isaac showed the text to Melissa, sprawled out on the couch with his head under a pillow. "How do I reply?" She chuckled, pushing the pillow from his face.

"Just be yourself. If she didn't like you at all, she wouldn't have text you."

_8:31 PM Isaac  
>"I thought so, too."<em>

_8:33 PM Taylor  
>"Do you eat sushi?"<em>

_8:34 PM Isaac  
>"I could definitely start."<em>

_8:36 PM Taylor  
>"Do you need to prepare yourself emotionally before you start, or is tomorrow at 7 okay with you?"<em>

Isaac felt something in him bubble up before he threw his phone in a weird surge of excitement and ran into the kitchen, stopping behind the counter to stare at Melissa, making dinner. "She wants to get sushi," he said, almost out of breathe as he tried to process what just happened.

"What'd you say?" He stopped breathing again, looking at the living room again before looking at her. Without another word, he ran back into the living room and snatched his phone from the floor where he ditched it. Melissa chuckled to herself, heart warmed at the boy. He was like a child with his first love.

_8:42 PM Isaac  
><em>_"7 sounds great."_

_8:44 PM Taylor  
>"That's a relief, I thought the pause meant I sent you into some weird anxiety attack over some raw fish."<em>

_8:46 PM Isaac  
>"I was doing some breathing exercises to prepare, that's all."<em>

_8:49 PM Taylor  
>"Take up yoga, stretch out your stomach to make sure it can hold the sushi. If you throw it up, I don't think this is gonna work."<em>

_8:51 PM Isaac  
>"I could eat garbage if I was hungry enough."<em>

_8:52 PM Taylor  
>"That's terrifying. You could be the town's own dump."<em>

_8:54 PM Isaac  
>"I'd probably make good money doing that."<em>

_8:55 PM Taylor  
>"I'm sure bugs are only slightly revolting, no worries."<em>

The conversation went on for hours, Taylor grinning next to Allison as she helped her through the flirting process. She looked at her flustered friend and smiled, happy that she finally found someone she liked to talk to this much. She was beginning to wonder if Taylor had ever even liked somebody.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Kind of a push in the TaylorIsaac direction. Dont worry, I have big plans for this stuff! This isn't even close to the end. Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think!**


	10. Papa Bear's Temper Is Too Big

_Broad beginnings build beautiful people._

_**Music Soothes the Savage Beast**_

Chapter 10: Papa Bear's Temper Is Too Big

* * *

><p>Allison grinned down at her quiet friend, applying makeup freely to boost Taylor's confidence. Today was the big day, though Taylor didn't know why she was so nervous. She'd been talking to Isaac nonstop all night. As Allison brushed her friend's glowing face, her phone began to go off. Her eyes shot down to the screen, lighting up with her dad's face, an old photo from when she was a child. She was on top of his shoulders, laughing as he looked up at her. She was maybe five at the time. After a pause, her finger shot up and hit the little red circle to ignore his call, and then turned her phone around against the vanity.<p>

"Who was that?" Allison asked, looking through the other products.

"My dad," Taylor replied. Allison turned around, unsure of what to say.

"Do you think he knows about the date?" She asked, picking up the blush.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "My mom told him earlier. He called right after I finished explaining our plans, and she told him. He's been calling all morning."

Allison looked at the phone and then continued her work, beginning on the eye makeup. "Do you think he's going to follow you around all day?"

"Probably," Taylor said softly, "I just hope he doesn't get too close. He's got a really bad temper." Allison nodded, concentrating more closely as she finished off the eyeliner and mascara before tipping Taylor's head up for some lip gloss. After some tampering with Taylor's hair, Allison nodded towards the mirror and Taylor finally got to see how she'd look today. It was a subtle difference, but it looked nice. Taylor got up and put on her outfit for today, a lilac sundress and her white lacy flats. Allison's smile split open at her friend, interrupted by the sound of a phone buzzing. Taylor rolled her eyes and snatched her phone from the vanity, hitting the ignore button once more before nodding at Allison.

Right before they left, there was a knock against Taylor's window, a frantic one. She turned around, expecting to see her father but instead seeing Scott. She ran over to the window seal and pulled up on it, letting him slip inside.

"Scott?" Allison's eyebrows furrowed. Scott looked alarmed, almost terrified.

"Your dad took Isaac," Scott managed to get out, looking back at the window, "I don't know where they went but he took him somewhere."

"For no reason?" Allison questioned, looking over at a very horrified Taylor.

"Well, first he just wanted to talk. Then Isaac got lip-y like he does."

"I know where they went." Taylor blurted out.

...

After a half hour of steady driving, Carter reached the house he called 'home', throwing the unconscious boy onto a chair and sitting on the chair directly across from him. Isaac slowly came to, but when he realized he was no longer home, he felt panic set in. He looked across the table, Taylor's dad sitting across from him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell?" Isaac stood up, but sat down as Carter towered over him, red eyes glowing in anger.

"Taylor's not like us," Carter growled, "She's just a kid with bad anxiety and no confidence." A lie, he knew in his heart. Taylor was never like that as a child, it wasn't her nature. It just became her after the accident when she was a child. But he knew, she was born to succeed him. When his life was near end and he could no longer control his pack from his home, his daughter was set up to take his place. She would put him out of his misery and take his place.

Isaac scoffed, leaning forward. "What, you think my intention is to turn her?" His eyes flashed a yellow glow, "I can't do that, in case you've forgotten."

"No," he leaned back, "Your alpha can though. Scott McCall, right? I've been watching you guys." He scoffed, tired of playing games, "Now that Taylor's eighteen, I'm going to make her part of my pack, and she's coming home with me."

Isaac's eyebrows furrowed, one lifting in almost amusement at the man's arrogant nature, "She doesn't seem very interested in coming home with you."

"She's my baby," Carter stood up, pushing his hands into his pockets. Something in his face changed, like he was done playing games. "Trust me when I tell you, she will definitely come with me. And you won't be able to stop it. She was born to turn. The trait is recessive for betas and omegas." He turned around and looked out the window. "Her werewolf is in there, I know it. She just needs a little push."

"So, what was your intention?" Carter asked, turning his head to glare at the boy, "To sleep with her? Of course it was. If you touch a hair on her precious little head, I will come after you. I will end your sad, pathetic life."

Isaac smirked, taking his turn to lean back arrogantly, "Yeah, fathers threatening me isn't new. And it definitely doesn't bother me." He peered behind Carter and smirked at his alpha who had pulled into the driveway. "And I don't think it bothers Scott, either." Carter already knew he was coming, but he could hear two other heart beats. He turned to see his daughter getting out of the car, heart pounding in anger.

Taylor could feel something bubbling up in her stomach, gripping the handheld gun that she grabbed on her way out. She learned to shoot as a sort of coping mechanism when she was 14, and wasn't getting the proper amount of relief from banging on piano keys all night. There was something about the way her father just decided to begin fiddling with her life that set her off more than usual. When she always needed him, she thought the idea of living him would be great. Now, she was determined to stay. Something about her father was different than before. She didn't notice until he was standing right in front of her, but she knew that he was a danger to her family and friends. Now, with him stealing her first date, that was very obvious. She pounded on the door until it opened itself, Scott following close behind her as she hurriedly paced towards her father, lifting the now visible pistol to his head.

"I told you to stay out of my life," She hissed, finger sitting on the trigger, "And I will not hesitate to make sure you do."

"Baby," Carter frowned, crossing his arms, "I'm doing this for you."

She glared harshly, heart reached alarming rates. Her lips began to lift in a sort of snarl. Isaac could see the anger begin to overwhelm her and shot out of the seat, standing in front of her.

"Calm down, Taylor. This is exactly what he wants." He put a hand over the lifted gun and lowered it with her hand, their eyes not once breaking gaze until he heard her heart beat calming down.

"Tay, baby, I can promise your brother's safety, just choose to come live with me." It tipped her off, heart rising again but in pressure this time. Isaac shook his head, leaning forward to catch her attention again.

"We need to go, Taylor." She pulled her eyes from his, looking back at her father. Isaac put his hand onto her shoulder, breaking her concentration. "We'll protect them, I promise. But we have to go." Isaac looked to Scott, who seemed thoroughly confused by the situation.

Taylor's father called after them, but knew that she would never agree to come with him if he hurt her new friends. A growl escaped his lips, watching as they peeled out of the dirt driveway and back onto the main road.

Isaac looked at Scott several times during the ride home in Allison's car. He needed to tell the pack, he needed them to know. Something didn't feel right, not telling Taylor, but he wasn't sure how much she wanted to know. From what the pack gathered, she wasn't even shocked by the existence of werewolves, like she knew before and it was a reminder or something. The only thing she seemed interested was being at home and protecting her brothers, mother, and dog. Man, does she love that dog. That was half of what she talked about all night. When Isaac asked Scott, he said she's had him for years and he was getting old now. Wouldn't live to be much older. Vincent, was his name. She said recently that she's been distracted from spending time with Vincent and it's made him depressed. She had planned on taking him to the park after her and Isaac's date.

She seemed to have calmed completely by the time they pulled into her driveway, but she kept looking around, making Isaac nervous. Maybe he would have to tell her, maybe she was already feeling the affects after getting so worked up.

It's hard to believe she's been so calm all her life, but judging by how many activities her mom put her in, 'to wear her out', she definitely knew. Which means the only one who doesn't, besides maybe her brothers, is Taylor.

This probably wouldn't end well.

...

The pack was crowded around the living room, Taylor sitting in the big chair near the fire place as the rest of them either sat on the couch or stood around as Isaac paced around the room.

"Isaac," Stiles called, irritated at the fidgeting boys, "Come on, just say it."

Isaac turned around, looking at Taylor for a second before moving his gaze to Scott. "Her dad wants her to be part of his pack."

Stiles looked at Isaac, dumbfounded, "We already knew that, wolfboy, got any new information or are we here for nothing?"

"Stiles," Scott spat, glaring at his friend. Stiles gave Scott a slightly attitude filled look, mouth wide open like he was going to say something before sitting back against the chair.

"He said," Isaac continued after Stiles finally closed his mouth, "That he didn't have to turn her." He turned his head back to Taylor, "He said you have the ability to become one yourself." Taylor looked back at him, mouth hanging open slightly as she processed what he was saying. Stiles looked around, as the rest of the group looked absolutely tired

"Wait, Derek said it's a recessive trait," Stiles added, peering cautiously at Isaac and then at Taylor. He stood up quickly, putting his hands onto her face to lift her upper lip. "See, no fangs. Right?" Taylor moved her head back, uncomfortable because of the sudden closeness of Stiles.

"I'm not a werewolf. I don't turn on full moons, I don't have claws. I'm a human." She explained, hoping Stiles would back away from her, which he didn't.

"He said that it was different because he's an alpha. It just has to be unlocked." Isaac added, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that's good, right?" Stiles asked hopefully, turning to look at Scott, "Taylor doesn't ever get angry about anything. She's like a little bunny rabbit!" Scott cleared his throat, and moved his hand to the back of his neck to scratch it. Stiles furrowed his brow and looked back at Taylor.

"Let's just say," she muttered, "My father has a way of getting what he wants."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait guys! The holidays make my brain stupid, but it's clear again. And I hope you enjoy this little twist. Maybe a little short, but it's got a lot of information, I like to think.<strong>

**PAUSE**

**I'd like to add that I love who Taylor is becoming. She's still quiet and socially anxious but she's developing a real edge. I like it . **


End file.
